1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a secondary seat belt warning system and, more specifically, to a secondary seat belt warning system that triggers a recurring alarm when a seat belt is unbuckled.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known that automotive vehicles often include seat belt warning systems for reminding the occupant of the vehicle that their seat belt is unbuckled. Typically, when the vehicle ignition is turned to a "run" or "on" position, an audible chime and visible warning light will turn on for a predetermined amount of time to alert, or remind, the occupant to fasten their seat belt. If their seat belt is already buckled, neither the chime nor the light will turn on. The audible chime will typically only sound for a few seconds and the visible warning light will typically flash for a short period of time or remain illuminated for approximately ten to sixty seconds. After these relatively short time durations have expired, the alarms will turn off and remain off; regardless of whether the seat belt is buckled or unbuckled, until the initial ignition "run" position is reactivated.
Although the current seat belt warning systems remind the occupant to buckle their seat belt, the warning systems occur for only a short period of time during initial operation of the vehicle and are not programmable. Therefore, there is a need to provide an additional or secondary seat belt warning system which continuously warns the occupant of the vehicle to buckle their seat belt during prolonged periods of operation of the vehicle and is programmable by the vehicle operator.